Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a data processing method and a data processing unit using the same, and more particularly, to a method of processing data referring to data request information from a host and a data processing unit using the method.
In general, data processing is an operation of converting original data into a form that a user can use before providing the data to the user, for example, an operation of converting analog data into digital data or a key input from a keyboard into a hardware code, converting the hardware code into an American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) code, converting the ASCII code into a font, and outputting the font to a display. It may be preferable to carry out such data processing without errors as fast as possible in order to quickly provide users with information. In addition, an effort to reduce the amount of computation may be preferable in a mobile environment, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), in order to reduce power consumption. Recently, research and development on efficient data processing and transmission has been carried out in relation with the spread of smart devices and the demand on faster data environments.